<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[art] Patching up from a fight by potofsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355238">[art] Patching up from a fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup'>potofsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve reacting accordingly when their kid gets into a fight at school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SamSteve Small Gifts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[art] Patching up from a fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts">HogwartsToAlexandria</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For HogwartsToAlexandria, who wished for SamSteve being dads.</p><p>Thank you SamSteve Small Gifts mods for giving me an excuse to do SamSteve!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sam: so this is how you de-escalate and figure out *why* that kid is being a bully...</p><p>Steve: here's the right way to punch a bully.  They're gonna be taller than you, so make sure you get inside their swing...</p><p>Sam: ... *after* you've tried de-escalation</p><p>Kid: Sure, papa.  Now can you teach me a move, too?  What about the one where you swoop around and get them from the back?</p><p>Sam: ...</p><p>Sam: That's with wings, but fine, let me show you how it's done.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>